Guerrera Saiyajin
by bardockswife
Summary: One-Shot de Bardock y Gine.


Comencé a sentir el aire golpeando mi rostro y supe que nos habíamos salvado, pero el miedo me invadió de nuevo cuando alcé la mirada y Bardock no estaba allí. Alguien me llevaba en brazos, pero no era él. Poco a poco iba recobrando la conciencia, mis fuerzas iban regresando e iba comprendiendo la situación.

Toma se movía a gran velocidad por los cielos mientras que al mismo tiempo me sujetaba de la cintura con suma fuerza, casi lastimándome. A mi alrededor había cenizas y polvo. Las ciudades debajo de nosotros estaban envueltas en llamas. En ese momento fui consciente del calor que sentía y de lo mucho que me dolía el cuerpo. Podía sentir claramente las fracturas en mis costillas y los golpes ardiendo en piernas y brazos; la sangre recorriendo mi rostro. Pero él no estaba allí. Eso era lo que más importaba. Me moví con la intención de zafarme del agarre de Toma, pero este no cedió ante mi fuerza; por el contrario, sentí cómo ejercía más presión con el brazo que mantenía rodeándome para que no cayera.

—Bardock —pronuncié su nombre con dificultad. Sentí que había hablado tan bajo y que no me había escuchado, sin embargo, Toma agachó la mirada para encontrarse con la mía. Estaba llena de angustia y dolor. El miedo que había sentido antes recorrer todo mi cuerpo se convirtió en terror y supe que las cosas no habían salido como lo imaginé en un principio. El hecho de que no fuera Bardock quien me llevara en brazos se me antojó como una advertencia de que quizá no volvería a verlo de nuevo.

—Él nos alcanzará —sentenció con seguridad.

Por un momento sus palabras me parecieron tranquilizadoras y me relajé, dejándome llevar por el vaivén del viento. Cerré los ojos. Tal vez, pensé, solo se había demorado un poco con esas criaturas tan extrañas que hasta hace unos días habitaban ese planeta. No supe cuánto tiempo pasó mientras estuvimos surcando los cielos de tonalidades anaranjadas hasta que Toma finalmente descendió en el lugar desértico donde habíamos aterrizado con nuestras capsulas. Estaban esperándonos. Selipa, Panppukin y Toteppo se encontraban cada quien junto a sus respectivas naves, listos para ocuparlas y emprender el viaje de regreso al planeta Vegita. De nuevo me invadió un sentimiento extraño al no ver a Bardock ahí, de pie junto a ellos. Giré mi cuerpo para poder mirar atrás, con la esperanza de divisarlo a lo lejos pero no pude verlo.

—¡¿Por qué demonios han tardado tanto?! —Preguntó Selipa nada más ver que Toma puso un pie en la tierra.

—Hubo complicaciones —respondió mientras me ayudaba a ponerme de pie.

—¿Dónde está Bardock?

Al escuchar el nombre de nuestro líder de escuadrón todos fijaron su atención en Toma. Necesitaban una respuesta; era extraño estar reunidos, a punto de marcharnos y que él no estuviera presente. Jamás habíamos estado en una situación así.

—Nos alcanzará después.

La misma respuesta. Pero esta vez había algo diferente, como si al decirnos aquello también nos quisiera comunicar otra cosa, algo que yo no logré entender. Las expresiones de mis compañeros se tornaron serias y en seguida, sin decir palabra alguna, todos comenzaron a hacer los preparativos necesarios para poner en marcha sus capsulas. Yo me quedé inmóvil, atónita, sin poder creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Se iban a marchar sin él.

—¡Esperen! —Grité. La tranquilidad que me caracterizaba se había esfumado de golpe. Me sentía tan enojada; quería golpearlos a todos por actuar de esa manera—. ¡No podemos irnos sin Bardock!

Selipa se detuvo al escucharme, agachando la mirada, pero los demás siguieron moviéndose. Panppukin se metió en su capsula y Toteppo incluso cerró la compuerta. Toma se había quedado detrás de mí así que no pude ver su reacción.

—No podemos esperarlo —murmuró mi amiga. Levantó la mirada, solo un poco; parecía tan avergonzada, quizá de la situación, o tal vez de sí misma—. Si lo hacemos moriremos todos aquí. Este planeta era demasiado para nosotros y Bardock lo sabía.

—El plan no funcionó, Gine —escuché la voz de Toma detrás de mí—. Debemos marcharnos.

—Pero Bardock...

—Solo nos queda esperar a que pueda escapar y regrese con vida al planeta Vegita.

En ese momento, la nave de Toteppo despegó y supe que definitivamente nadie tenía pensado esperarlo. Bardock no nos alcanzaría. Quizás, en ese preciso momento ya no se encontraba con vida.

—No me iré sin él —mi voz sonó tan relajada y convencida que incluso yo me sorprendí al escucharme.

—Haz lo que quieras —respondió Panppukin—. Yo me largo de aquí antes de que me maten.

Una nave más que desaparecía en el firmamento. Miré a Selipa, suplicante pero solo encontré a alguien dispuesta a marcharse a costa de la vida de su líder y amigo.

—Lárguense —di media vuelta, lista para emprender el vuelo de regreso a donde horas antes había luchado al lado de Bardock—, yo no pienso abandonarlo.

—Solo lograrás que los maten a los dos. No vayas, Gine —me dijo, suplicante.

—No voy a dejarte ir —Toma me sujetó del brazo, impidiendo que me elevara—. Le prometí a Bardock que te mantendría con vida.

—¿Qué? —pregunté sorprendida. Quizá no había escuchado correctamente...

—Él me pidió que te sacara de este planeta —sus cejas se fruncieron en extremo, parecía a punto de perder el control—. ¡Así que no irás! ¡Entrarás a tu nave y vendrás con nosotros de regreso al planeta! ¡A salvo, como se lo prometí!

—No puedes obligarme —murmuré en un hilo de voz. Con todas mis fuerzas reuní energía en la palma de mi mano y a la poca distancia en la que estábamos, apunté directamente a su pecho.

La fuerza del ataque fue tan abrumadora que hizo volar a Toma hacia atrás hasta chocar con una de las capsulas estacionadas, destrozándola por completo. Un problema más. Rápidamente se puso de pie, observó el desastre y después fijó su mirada en mí.

—No voy a arriesgar mi vida por salvarte.

Tomé sus palabras como un permiso de irme de allí. Sin mirar atrás y decepcionada de ver cómo el supuesto mejor amigo de Bardock lo abandonaba, emprendí el vuelvo. Mi mano temblaba mientras intentaba encontrar un ki en el rastreador que me indicara la ubicación exacta pero no aparecía ninguno. Seguí volando en dirección al lugar donde me recordaba junto a él por última vez. No tenía otra opción. No mientras que el rastreador siguiera detectando solamente las desagradables energías de los nativos. Todos eran de la misma cantidad, quizá unas unidades más o menos que otros. La de Bardock tendría que ser al menos cien unidades más grande que el mayor registrado hasta el momento... Aquello solo me hacía darme cuenta de la cantidad de enemigos que aún seguían con vida. Iba a morir en ese planeta.

La angustia me estaba consumiendo conforme avanzaba y el rastreador seguía sin registrar alguna energía similar a la de Bardock.

—Por favor, sigue con vida —supliqué. No supe a quién se lo pedía, solo tenía la esperanza de que si algo o alguien me estaba escuchando atendiera mi suplica.

En poco tiempo llegué al lugar donde habíamos peleado uno al lado del otro; donde perdí el conocimiento. Habíamos luchado con docenas de criaturas, sin embargo, en ese momento no había nadie allí. Los cuerpos de a quienes logramos matar seguían dispersos por todos lados, pero no había rastro de vida alrededor. Con temor, comencé a caminar entre los cuerpos, en busca del de Bardock. Si había muerto tendría que estar cerca. A cada paso que daba y me daba cuenta de que él no se encontraba entre los cuerpos sin vida me permitía tener una ligera esperanza de encontrarlo vivo.

—Niña estúpida.

Una voz conocida pero aterradora envolvió el lugar. Un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo al escucharlo, pero aun así me obligué a dar media vuelta para encararlo.

—Tus amigos hicieron lo posible para salvarte —comenzó a hablar en tono tranquilo mientras se acercaba a mí a paso lento—, y tú desprecias su esfuerzo regresando para que te mate, tal y como lo hice con ese individuo del cabello extraño.

Sus palabras despertaron algo en mí. No supe identificar si era ira o dolor, pero había algo dentro de mí que momentos antes ni siquiera sabía que existía.

—No —negué, dando un paso hacia atrás—. Bardock no puede estar muerto...

Perdí la fuerza de mis miembros y caí de rodillas, lastimándome. Mientras intentaba digerir la idea de que jamás volvería a verlo, el alienígena comenzó a caminar en círculos a mi alrededor. No supe si pretendía solamente observarme para deleitarse con mi dolor o si estaba pensando en cómo aniquilarme.

—¿Estás preparada? —Preguntó. Escuché su voz a poca distancia, pero detrás de mí.

—Moriré con un ataque por la espalda —pensé—. Qué deshonor más grande para una guerrera saiyajin.

Nunca me había considerado a mí misma como tal, pero en ese momento no pude evitar pensarlo. Me hubiese gustado morir mirando a los ojos a mi oponente.

Mi rastreador prendió, detectando un ki que aumentaba poco a poco justo detrás de mí; eso solo me indicaba que el monstruo estaba preparando su ataque para matarme. Cerré los ojos. Lista. En mi mente visualicé el rostro de Bardock. Si iba a morir en ese momento, al menos sería mirándolo a él.

—Perdón —murmuré. No supe si le pedía perdón a él, o a mí misma. Qué lamentables últimas palabras.

Pude escuchar el sonido de la energía que iba directo hacia mí. Un segundo más y chocaría en mi cuerpo, haciéndome desaparecer.

El segundo pasó y yo seguía con vida.

De un momento a otro ya no estaba sola. Alguien estaba abrazándome y la energía había explotado, pero sin lastimarme. Abrí los ojos y lo vi. Bardock estaba arrodillado frente a mí, rodeándome con un brazo mientras que con el otro hacia un campo de energía que nos protegió a ambos de la explosión.

—Gine.

Su voz golpeó en mi cuello haciendo que abriera los ojos como plato. Realmente estaba allí y más que eso; estaba allí de nuevo salvándome la vida mientras que yo me había dado por vencida tan fácilmente.

—¿Por qué no te marchaste? Maldición, Gine, por qué...

Sentí cómo su rostro se hundía en mi cabello por un momento.

—Pensé que no volvería a olerte nunca —habló, amortiguando sus palabras en mi cuello.

Su comentario me hizo reír y me separé de él para mirarlo. Necesitaba verle la cara y comprobar que realmente fuera Bardock. Estaba lleno de sangre, su armadura estaba tan rota que me permitía ver gran parte de su pecho, lastimado. Lo había visto de esa manera miles de veces, pero siempre dolía.

—Debiste irte con Toma y los demás.

—¡Iban a dejarte! —Me costaba creer que él pensara que yo sería capaz de hacer lo mismo—. Yo no podía irme sin ti.

—Ese era el plan —explicó—. Ustedes debían irse y yo me las arreglaría para escapar luego. Un ki puede pasar desapercibido, pero seis no.

—Perdón —volví a decir, percatándome de que siempre había sido una disculpa para él.

Los estragos de la explosión aún no se disipaban. Estábamos rodeados de una luz azul. Seguramente, pensé, ni si quiera nuestro enemigo se había percatado de que Bardock había detenido su ataque. Aún teníamos un par de minutos antes de que se diera cuenta de que las cosas no habían salido como él esperaba.

—Vamos a salir de este maldito planeta —respondió con total seguridad. No había pizca de duda en su tono de voz—. Vivos. Los dos.

En ese momento supe que todo iba a salir bien. Regresaríamos juntos. Quedaba solamente una nave, pero sería suficiente, ya habíamos viajado así antes. Y si las cosas se complicaban y no lográbamos escapar, moriríamos juntos también.

—¿Estás lista? —Cuestionó. La luz de la explosión estaba desapareciendo.

—Contigo siempre estoy lista.

Nos pusimos de pie, uno al lado del otro, listos para encarar lo que sea que nos deparara el destino. Juntos.


End file.
